Alexander Mirkov
Alexander Mirkov is a character in Just Cause 2. Quote from the PDA Mirkov's "diplomatic career" began with the KGB. When the Soviet Union (USSR) collapsed, he transformed himself effortlessly into a Moscow mafia boss, making a fortune selling off military hardware from suitcase-nukes to second-hand warships. Ice-cold, ruthless, his heavy set-features give away his roots in Ukrainian blacksmith stock. Always a loyal friend to his ex KGB friends, when the offer came for an "interesting" posting as a Second Trade Secretary to the Russian Embassy in Panau, Mirkov couldn't resist. He conveniently arrived six months before Papa Panay was blown up. Mirkov's real task: to assess all anti-government groups on the island, select the best candidate then fund and train said group until the candidate of their choice could be placed in the palace. He views Razak Razman as a convenient ally and admires the organized brutality of the Roaches. Actions in Panau Alexander Mirkov is mentioned in the cut-scene at the end of the fourth Agency mission "Mountain Rescue". He is said to be supporting the Roaches and that he admired the organized brutality of Razak Razman's forces. He enters the game in Agency mission 5: "Three Kings". After Rico kills Zhang Sun (the Chinese representative in Panau and supporter of the Reapers), Mirkov shows himself in a cut-scene and shouts at a helicopter pilot over the phone: "Send me my tank - NOW!". As he says that, the person he shouted at over the phone arrives in a H-62 Quapaw, flies up to the top of the Three Kings Hotel and drops an SV-1003 Raider onto the roof. This is odd because the SV-1003 Raider is an armored personnel carrier, not a tank and because an H-62 Quapaw can't normally lift one of those. Mirkov then invites Rico to "taste the wrath of Mother Russia". The cut-scene then ends and Tom Sheldon shows up in a UH-10 Chippewa. Sheldon helps distract Mirkov by shooting at him, giving Rico the opportunity he needs to kill Mirkov, who uses his last words to say: "You may have beaten me, but not my homeland!". Sheldon then jumps out of the Chippewa, which crashes into the Raider and explodes, killing Mirkov for good. At the end of the mission, Tom comments that he "Hates Commies". It can be assumed that his weapon of choice is the Minigun since it is the only weapon that he uses. In fact, he cannot be grappled out, which could support the fact that his shield protects him all around. Gallery Note: Any photos uploaded from User:SpartanEditor777 contain graphical modifications for the environment. The photos shown do not change the course of the missions, the layout of the map, or anything that affects gameplay from its retail state. Aleksander Mirkov and his tank.jpg|Alexander's tank arrives. Aleksander's tank lands.jpg|Alexander's tank lands. Aleksander rolling the minigun.jpg|(As cutscene fades,) Alexander starts up his minigun. Alexander Mirkov Closeup.jpg|A closeup. Aleksander Поражение.jpg|Поражение Александра (Death of Aleksander) Aleksander Ragdoll.jpg|A coordinated throw of a Fragmentation Grenade can launch Alexander out of his tank. Category:Content Category:Characters in Just Cause 2